


Risks of the Job

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter's never really considered that other monster hunters could be a problem for them.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a perfectly average night, well an average night if you were a vampire hunter and a lycan. Activity in Nevada had dropped drastically in recent months leaving few nests and stray vampires hunting in the state, less work for them, Peter was a bit grateful for that if he were being honest. He felt like he was often cancelling shows and showing up late to gigs just for the sake of killing monsters. This night in particular appeared simple enough; two recently turned vampires lurking around a small neighborhood, they’d been feeding on stray cats and the dogs of residents, but in recent weeks had moved on up to killing the humans who lived in the area. It hadn’t taken much time or work to find where they were hiding away, of course upon being found and cornered one of the two fled only for Lucian to chase after him while Peter stayed to take care of the weaker of the two. 

Peter was surprised by the strength the vampire possessed; he was young, probably somewhere in his late teens, short, and slightly thinner than Peter. He didn’t look like the type who could easily slam a man in his early thirties against a wall and pin him there, but there Peter was pinned up against the outside of an abandoned shed with a vampire’s fangs mere inches from his face. He kicked out, grabbed at the vampire’s wrist digging his nails against his pale skin tearing into it, blood oozing from the wounds and dripping to the ground below. With his free hand Peter reached behind himself grabbing the silver switchblade he’d ordered for himself some time ago, he flicked it open, and drove it into the vampire’s chest. The vampire’s eyes widened as he lowered his gaze to the blade protruding from his chest, he released his grip on Peter, the hunter kept a firm grip on the handle of the knife as he gave the imbedded blade a twist before ripping it out and stabbing him again. He knocked the vampire back onto the ground straddling his lap, he could feel his body relax beneath him, his struggling ceasing as what life was in the monster left him. Peter knelt back letting out a sigh of relief, he closed the blade then pocketed it. 

The sound of a gunshot rang out through the still night air startling him, Peter jumped to his feet. After a beat of silence another shot fired off, he felt a sudden sense of dread as he took off in the direction of the shots, a third following as he broke out into a run, heart pounding against his chest. He knew neither vampire could have had a gun, there was no reason for them to have guns.

“Lucian!” He shouted, his voice echoing as he neared a tree line.

He listened closely as he began walking through the woods, leaves and twigs snapping underfoot as he slowed his pace, he sped up again when he heard a heavy thud to his left. He tried to justify what he heard, told himself that perhaps it was just some teenagers fucking around in the woods with their parent’s guns, being stupid. The realistic part of himself knew better, knew they’d gotten lucky for far too long. As he reached a small clearing, he found what he’d feared; Lucian was sprawled out on the ground, a man with short black hair stood over him, shotgun in hand. Peter was mindful of his steps as he circled around behind the man doing his best to keep out of sight of the hunter, breath held as he retrieved his switch blade opening it. He watched as the hunter gave a kick to Lucian’s side, the lycan’s body just barely moving in response. Peter wanted to scream; he bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from doing so as he reached out grabbing the man by his leather jacket jerking him backwards.

“What the fu- “he turned to see who had grabbed him, the moment he was facing Peter he plunged the blade into his chest. The hunter’s green eyes went wide, mouth dropping open as the gun fell to the ground. He pulled the blade from the man’s chest, felt his blood soaking over his hand hot and sticky. The hunter made to grab at him, fingers digging against his throat, Peter stabbed him again, his free hand grasping the other man’s shoulder as he knocked him down against the ground.

He stared down at the hunter, the man’s eyes were fixed on him, glistening with tears that rolled down the sides of his face, his mouth opening and closing as he attempted speech, to shout, or cry out for help. Peter’s knife still stuck in his chest, blood soaking the man’s shirt darkening the gray material until it was black, Peter fell to his knees feeling sick. He was startled from his state of shock by movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Lucian struggling to sit up. 

“Lucian?” His voice came out weak and broken as he crawled over to his partner, reaching out to help him sit up, his hands coming to rest on his shoulders as he examined him. 

There were rips in the black shirt that he wore, blood thoroughly soaking the fabric. Peter rested a bloodied hand against his cheek, thumb stroking against his cheek as he rests his forehead against his. “Thank God, I thought he killed you.” He breathed out.

“I’ll be fine, I just…” he trailed off as he glanced towards the now still body of the hunter that lay on the ground.

Lucian’s eyes were pale and vacant, his fangs exposed as a growl escaped him. Peter pressed a kiss against his forehead, brushed his fingers through his hair, “it’s okay.” He assured him.

“I don’t want you to see this.”

Truthfully, he didn’t want to see it, he climbed to his feet and retreated from the small clearing, back turned on the scene he knew was taking place a mere foot behind him. He could hear the snarls and growls, the wet ripping of flesh as Lucian fed on the hunter’s still warm body. Peter stared down at his own blood-soaked hands, his fingers trembling, he’d never killed a human before. Vampires sure, they’d been human once, but that ended the moment they were turned. He never pictured himself killing another person, but he hadn’t known what else to do, worst of all he didn’t regret it. He’d been trying to kill Lucian, nearly had if Peter hadn’t shown up. That was the thought that terrified him the most, the fact that if he’d been one second late that that bastard would have put a bullet between his eyes, and possibly destroyed him. He wasn’t sure he could recover from losing the person he loved, the thought of never seeing him again, or touching him again frightened him. 

“Peter,” a gentle voice sounded behind him. Lucian placed a hand against his shoulder.

He smiled sadly as he turned to face him, purposefully ignoring the body that lay mangled on the ground behind Lucian. The lycan’s face was soaked in blood, his eyes now back to their deep familiar blue he loved so dearly, he reached up stroking his fingers against Peter’s cheek. He leaned into his touch turning his head to press a kiss against his palm, his skin tasted of blood and dirt. 

“I thought you were dead,” he whispered, eyes closing.

Lucian wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him tightly, Peter buried his face against the side of his neck, lips brushing against his skin. He felt comforted by the warmth of his body, of feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his own. 

“I’m here, I’m okay,” he assured him, his voice gentle. 

Still the fact remained that he could have died, that Peter could have lost him. They stayed like that for a moment before finally breaking apart. “We should get going, just in case anybody heard those shots.” Lucian suggested, he kissed him once before stepping away from him.

Peter slowly approached the remains of the hunter’s body, he knelt grabbing the handle of his knife and ripping it from the man’s chest. He pocketed the blade before returning to Lucian’s side, taking hold of his hand as they left the woods and headed back towards Peter’s car.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home was silent, their routine once they arrived home was much the same as it had always been. Undressing, deciding which clothes could be salvaged and which would just need to be tossed into the trash and replaced with new. Afterwards they headed back towards the bathroom where Peter drew a bath for them, together they soaked in the water, washing dirt and gore from hair and skin. Peter settled on Lucian’s lap in the tub, running the cloth over his broad chest, up over his shoulders washing the blood from his skin. He leaned down pressing a kiss against a circular scar on his shoulder from where his skin had begun mending itself, he kissed against a scar on his chest. He felt Lucian’s fingers petting through his hair, the lycan gently taking the cloth from his hand to begin washing him while Peter busied himself with kissing along his boyfriend’s chest and up towards his neck. He kept himself pressed close against his body seeking out his warmth, to feel he was alive, he nuzzled against the side of his neck biting and sucking against his skin drawing hisses and moans from his partner. 

“I love you,” he whispered against his skin, the words feeling new despite being spoken hundreds of times.

“I love you too,” there was a moment of silence shared between them as Lucian rubbed his hand along Peter’s back. “I promise you I won’t ever leave you, you’re everything to me.”

“You can’t promise shit like that.” He told him pulling back to look at him.

Lucian sighed, “I know, you are my everything though.” 

He smiled at that, took his face between his hands and kissed him deeply. Lucian’s hands rested against his hips keeping him firmly pressed against himself as they kissed, there was a longing desperation in the act as Peter’s fingers tangled in his hair, teeth biting and tugging against his bottom lip, his tongue pressing into his mouth with the need to taste and feel every inch of it. Lucian’s hands slid down to his ass, fingers digging in against his flesh, Peter could feel his cock brush against his thigh, felt his own need and desire for him growing. 

He broke from the kiss, “bed.” He removed himself from the lycan’s lap climbing out of the tub. He could feel Lucian’s eyes on him as he exited the bathroom and made his way to their shared bed, barely a minute later and Lucian was with him, grabbing him by his hips hoisting him up from the floor and laying him back against the bed. Peter buried his fingers in his hair pulling him down into another hungry kiss. He felt safe beneath the firm welcoming weight of his boyfriend, let his hand rest against his chest to feel the beating of his heart beneath his skin, reminding himself that he was still alive. Lucian placed a hand over his, his thumb stroking against the back of his hand. 

“I’m here, promise.” He gently assured him; he pressed a kiss against his cheek. 

Lucian kissed along his jaw, down along the side of his neck, teeth grazed against his skin before gently biting and sucking. Peter moaned when he felt a hand rub along his inner thigh, blunt nails scratching against sensitive skin, he spread his legs further apart allowing him to more properly kneel between them. He leaned his head back against the bed when he felt Lucian slip two fingers inside his slick entrance, his thumb stroking his clit. He dug his nails against his shoulder, rocking back against his hand, whimpering and moaning for him as he felt his fingers slowly thrusting inside him. Lucian kissed across his collar bones and down across his chest, Peter groaned when he felt a hot wet tongue flick against his right nipple followed by the left. He gave his partner’s hair a firm tug, felt him press a kiss against the center of his chest before moving back up to press his lips against his once more. Peter wrapped a leg around his waist, moaning into the kiss as he felt him slip a third finger inside him.

“Please, I need you.” He begged his voice rough as he kissed along his jaw. 

Lucian slipped his fingers out of him, a moment later he felt his cock slowly pressing into him, Peter moaned thrusting back against him craving the sensation of being stretched and filled by him. Lucian placed a hand against his hip gripping firmly as he slowly thrust into him, his pace slow and deep keeping his cock buried inside him. He stroked the fingers of his free hand against Peter’s cheek, he kissed along his jaw, nuzzled against his skin as he picked up his pace thrusting into him harder drawing more moans from his partner. Peter thrust back against him, dug his nails in against his shoulder, head tossing back against the bed as he begged for more, Lucian licked against the side of his neck before biting against his skin, his teeth felt sharp as they nipped against his skin, the sensation sending a lovely shiver down his spine. Peter cried out in pleasure as he felt fingers stroke against his clit, he tangled his fingers in his hair tugging hard. Lucian nuzzled against his jaw as he teased his clit, thumb circling his tip, his touch teasing and slow in comparison to his pounding thrusts, drawing him closer to his release. Lucian kissed against the marks littered across his neck, his beard scratching against Peter’s skin. He cried out his name as he came around him, thighs trembling, his legs tightening around his waist as he kept him pressed against him. Lucian’s hands moved to his hips holding him down against the bed as he continued to thrust into him, he bit against his shoulder, his moans muffled against his skin as he reached his own climax filling him with his release. Peter pet his fingers through his hair gently scratching against his scalp, feet dropping back against the bed as he came down from his orgasmic high. Lucian kissed against his shoulder before pulling away from him moving to lay next to him on the bed.

Peter rolled onto his side to face him, he pressed a kiss against his chest, hand resting against his stomach. “I love you,”

“I love you too, always.” He said as he rubbed his hand along the hunter’s back keeping him close against his side.

Peter leaned up kissing him gently, “I don’t think I could handle it if you, if something happened to you.” He confessed as he rested his head against the older man’s chest. He knew perhaps it was pathetic to say such a thing, but he couldn’t imagine what he would have done if Lucian had died at the hands of the hunter in the woods tonight. He couldn’t imagine returning to their apartment alone with the knowledge that Lucian wouldn’t be there. 

Lucian pressed a kiss against the top of his head, “shh now, I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Liar,” Peter replied smirking as he nuzzled against him.

“I’ll do my best; I don’t ever want to leave you or cause you any pain.”

“I know, I think we should discuss some things though, not right now, but later.” 

If there were other active monster hunters in the state then that would explain why there was a sudden increase in vampiric activity, but it also meant Lucian was at high risk of being hunted. He knew they would need to figure out what to do about that, possibly lay off hunting for some time, at the worst they may have to leave the state. 

Lucian hummed in agreement, continued rubbing his hand along Peter’s back, the action soothing as he closed his eyes focusing on the sound of his steady heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. For now, it only mattered that he’d survived another night, that they made it back home, and they could be here together now. Still it terrified him that they nearly didn’t get this.


End file.
